Assassin's Creed Freedom
by Magister Shiryu
Summary: My home village betrayed me and my friends. I was a Shinobi, and I am now an Assassin. Shinobi's betrayed me, and Templars attempted to kill me. I hunt both clans. I WILL win!
1. I Officially Hate Templars

Assassin's Creed Freedom

_**AN: This roughly based upon AC 3, 4, and Rogue**_.

My home village betryayed me and my friends. I was a Shinobi, and I am now an Assassin. Shinobis betrayed me, and Templars attempted to kill me. I hunt both clans. I **WILL** win!**  
><strong>

**8 years previous...**

I loved freedom, At my age I was already strong enough to be able to clinb up to the top of my house with ease. My parents said, that I should be a Boxer: they're very popular right now. My physique was weird to be able to do that. I had a tan, wide shoulders, blond hair, and was pretty thin. At school, I misbehaved (It's too boring.) but got good marks.

So, I was tempted to actually do Boxing. But, boxing is easy.

_(Flashback)_

I was about to be tested. One of my best friends, Jack was my opponent.

"Ok! Begin!"

He attempted to kick, I parried his fist by simply sidestepping, and then punched him in the gut. I followed up with a kick to the head, and apparently in 3 seconds, I won.

The next day, I won against a 13 year old. And then I battled the instructor. He apparently was not trying hard.

His punches came out like rapid fire, but noticing he ran whilst doing them, tripped him, and then, simply kicked him in the head. I won.

The next day, I got kicked out. Simple.

(Flashback end)

I realised that I needed to run to school. And was 10 minutes late. Crap.

&/)

"Haruno Sakura!" called Iruka, our sensei.

"Here!"

Then came along Hyuuga Hinata. My best friend, besides Jack. Me, Jack and Hinata, stayed at the far end desk, to escape eye catch. "Uchiha Sasuke!" "Here." Followed the village pariah. Yep, Sasuke, was a pariah. His whole family got killed, and he was charged with their murder. He was found with a knife in his hand blood all other him, but was found to be wrongly charged. Poor guy.

When my name was called, I replied with a "Here." I just love making people think I'm all serious... Then just act all silly. It's actually funny, try it.

"Yes!"I cried. My best subject was coming up! (I checked my timetable.)

"Ok everyone time for target practice!"

Some people groaned. Me, and Jack just sighed in happiness. Sasuke just kept his head down. When we got to target practice, I noticed that Sasuke had no kunai or shuriken.

"Sasuke, here." I said, lending him some of mine.

"Ok..." said Sasuke, timidly.

It took a while but Sasuke got called. Hinata, and Jack got good scores. I performed my technique: Eradication Of Cheating, as I call it. I did it silently, for my dad thaught me how to do it silently.

Sasuke threw the kunai, lopsidedly, but unfortunately missed. I stepped up, and said, "Sasuke? You need to throw a shuriken like a freesbie." I said, and threw a shuriken, like I mentioned and, it was a bulls eye. Sasuke threw the shuriken, and performed, not a bulls eye but was atleast it hit the target.

Iruka said, "Ok 70 percent."

"Naruto your turn!"

"Ok..." I said. I walked up the battle scarred ground, and freesbied my kunai. And proceeded to get full marks. Jack said, in his pretty low voice, "Good job, but not as good as _me_."

"Grrr..." He is really getting on my nerves. He dreams of being an Assassin, but he doesn't seem like one. He was short but very strong, and was thin, like me.

"Stop it!" Hinata whispered.

"If he stops!" I cried. I mean it is him that started it!  
>"Yeah! I mean no!" exclaimed Jack attempting to lighten the situation.<p>

"Er..." An unknown voice to me. I looked to see who it was, and Sasuke looked nervously at me. He looked a bit troubled. Tommorow was the final test but Iruka let us leave early, to revise.

"Yeah?" I responded, Sasuke looking surprised. "Er would you help me revise? I can't do the-"

"No." said Jack, who thought it was Sasuke who killed the Uchihas.

"Don't listen to him. Listen to Naruto." said Hinata, always to voice of reason.

"Yeah, sure. We were about to revise ourselves. You want to come?" I replied, with a smile. He smiled, and returned with, "Ok."

"Well let's go! Oh yeah try to keep up!" I exclaimed, and proceeded to parkour my way to the top of a building, Sasuke suprisingly catching up quicker then Jack or Hinata.

When I arrived to Training Ground 7, I noticed Sasuke was right behind me. "How did you catch up?" I mentioned surprised.

"How did you expect me to escape the villagers? Or the ANBU, when I prank them?" He replied.

I remember now. He always escaped from scrapes, and fights. Even in Taijutsu, at the Academy. He beat Jack, through escaping under a hold, and proceeding to punch him, knocking him out.

When Hinata and Jack came along, Sasuke said, what he needed to revise: "I need to do Bunshin." "Wha- You don't know how to do _that_?" questioned Jack.

"Er..." Sasuke said, embarrased.

"Ok, perform the jutsu, oh yeah Hinata activate your Byakugan." I commanded. Hinata activated her Byakugan, and Sasuke performed the Jutsu: "Bunshin no Jutsu!" He said, and two clones came out, but one was sick and dead-like, and the other was perfect.

I motioned to Hinata what was happening. "I suspect he is putting in too much chakra." I said, and Hinata replied with, "Yes, essentially he has the chakra of my dad, which is a lot, also he has parctically no chakra control. Just a bit, and it would be perfect. This was your problem, remember Naruto?"

"Yep, but I needed a lot more then that." I said. "Yep you did. Ok Sasuke, follow me and Naruto up this tree." She said, pointing at the tree.

"What, walk up it?" Sasuke asked.

"How do you know?" Jack asked, suspicously.

Why was Jack suspicous? Sasuke is innocent in his questioning.

"I spyed on your training once, by accident." He said, and proceeded, to explain.

_(FLASHBACK)_

Sasuke, was walking past Training Ground 7, and noticed Jack, attempting to walk up a tree.

He then got chased by Tora.

(FLASHBACK END)

"As simple as that? Ok, walk up the tree then, Sasuke." Hinata continued.

Sasuke, attempted to walk up the tree and managed about 3 steps, before he was propulsed backwards. He ran up the tree again, and did that during about 3 hours. During this time, me and Jack proceeded to spar, and Hinata, meditated. Then Hinata and me proceeded to spar.

Hinata performed her move, a spiralling kick, which I parried with my arm. I then did a Judo technique I learned, by watching my dad do it. I did a light parry, and performed a mowing, making her fall over and then I dived on her putting a kunai on her throat.

Sasuke stopped to look and was apparently amazed, by our performance. Hinata said, "So...?"

Sasuke understood, and managed to get up the whole tree.

"Dude! Your a pro! I did not do _that_ in 3 hours! Reveal your secrets!" Jack, and I exclaimed.

"Ok, perform the jutsu." commanded Hinata.

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" He exclaimed, and 3 perfect clones appeared.

"Ok. Let's finish up with a spar: Sasuke VS Jack!" I exclaimed. Sasuke, tired got a healing pouch from Hinata.

Sasuke started, by throwing a punch which got dodged by Jack. Jack, after dodging, kicked Sasuke, and punched him. Sasuke responded with violent kicks, punches, and finally, finishing with a weird move: throwing Jack in a nearby stream.

"There." Sasuke said.

Hinata gasped. Jack did _not_ come back. A man with weapons walked up to us and commanded, "Come with us. We have buisness with _you_." Pointing at Sasuke, Hinata, and me.

Whilst we entered the fort, unnoticed, an armed man muttered, "Despicable."

We were taken to a some sort of fort. It was in the middle of a forest, the fort entoured with armed soldiers, who seemed VERY strong.

The soldier we were following seemed to be respected by his fellow soldiers, and led us to a weird chamber.

I looked behind us, and a guard closed the doors behind us. No escape.

Three people held bayonnets, which were pointed at us. No way out. Death is unescapable.

"Why kill _us_ of all people? **WHY!**" exclaimed Sasuke. Hinata was crying in my chest, and I just accepted it.

_**BOOM!**_

An explosion was heard behind us, and I noticed hooded armed people proceeded to save us. One of them approached us, and shouted "Run. My and my brothers are part of the Brotherhood. We saved you."

"Wait!" exclaimed Hinata. He returned, and replied with "Yes?"

"What is the Brotherhood?!" Sasuke yelled. "I shall tell you our morals: 'Nothing is true, everything is permitted.' Remember that, and you shall find us. Now go!"

And we remembered the Assassins forever...

_**AN**__**: This is the first part of this series, of which I shall attempt to publish it weekly, if I can. Shiryu out!**_


	2. Being Betrayed Hurts

Assassin's Creed Freedom

**AN/**** The reason why this story is not a crossver is because, in crossovers, atleast in my opinion have to have a character mentioned and to have existed in the story. But Ezio and Altair are legends, in this story plus Conner, Shay and Arno are not legends and do not exist. Simple. Long AN so no AN at the end.**

&/)

I was tired. We didn't know where we were, and we had fight off some bandits. Sasuke knew where a town was, but it had been decimated by our late captors.

"Ok, is there anything to loot from here?" asked Sasuke.

"What loot?" Hinata said, suprised.

"Our late Templars-" said, Sasuke only to be interupted by me: "What are Templars?"

"Templars were the people that captured us. My late brother, told my tales about them being more powerful then Shinobis." replied Sasuke.

Hinata signaled that she had found something. We both walked towards her, too tired to run, and saw what she found. There were jewels, weapons and clothes, enough Sasuke said, to keep us going. We put on the clothes, a bit big for Hinata and Sasuke, but the right size for me.

"The jewels, shall be enough to sell, and _should_ get us to Konoha." Hinata said, after examining the jewels. Sasuke just stared at the weapons.

"You realise these weapons are better than the kunai we have at home? They are the best weapons around. My brother had some of these weapons, and he said that they were way better than Shinobi weapons. Plus there is exactly 3 pairs of each." Sasuke exclaimed, his voice quiet from lack of sleep.

"Hm... What's that blade?" I said, and noticed it had no handle, but it could attach to the wrist, could activate via pressing a button like Spiderman. I put it on my wrist, and activated it. A sharp blade came out and I noticed it hid under my sleve.

"Let's call it the hidden blade." said Hinata.

Sasuke looked where Hinata found the items, and found it was the only one there.

"Well... I call dibs on this weird gun!" exclaimed Sasuke. Hinata chose poison dart gun, and after that we shared the weapons. I looked at the sky, and noticed it was night.

"Ok, I think... Sasuke start the fire, Naruto you hunt, and I'll keep watch." commanded Hinata. We both did our thing, and when I returned, I noticed Sasuke struggled to make a fire.

"God dang it! It's too cold for me to summon fire!" Sasuke said, visibly annoyed.

"Well, I found a Flint & Steel..." I said nervously, making Hinata and Sasuke glare at me.

I lit the fire, and suddenly it broke, rendering it unsuable. It kept us warm, then Hinata annonced, "Here's the food." giving us cooked boar. The boar tasted good, compared to what we ate, whilst running away from our captors.

"I think we should go to sleep." Sasuke said, drowsily.

"Yar, we should," I replied.

"Good night everyone." Sasuke said, rapidly falling asleep. Hinata fell asleep, next to the fire like me and Sasuke, and soon I fell into the world of sleep.

I woke up, noticing it wasn't morning. Hinata sat on a log, near the fire.

"What are you doing up this hour?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." retorted Hinata.

"I miss Konoha." I said, not feeling that excited anymore.

"I miss my family. I miss my cousin Neji, who taught me Taijutsu." Hinata said, probably feeling the same thing.

"My family isn't that nice. They concentrate on my little sister, who has the Kyuubi... They say, 'You'll never get as far as her.' I love my dad though. He's the only one to have given me love." I said, and it was so very very true.

I sat down on the log next to Hinata, who put her head on my shoulder. All of us needs eachover.

"I have not gotten companionship, like this." Sasuke said, apparently awake. "Since I got charged for their murder, nobody ever, ever ever given my friendship."

"Come here you!" I said, rubbing my fist against his hair. Life felt good since we got captured...

&/)

We quickly got another meal, from a deer this time. It was nearly as good as the boar, I felt, but apparently Sasuke thought differently, and thought the deer was better.

"A town is nearby." Sasuke said, pointing at a sign.

"Yep. But it's about 10 _MILES_ away!" I retorted.

"Yeah and it's going to one of the biggest town in the Land Of Fire," Hinata replied, and added, "It's worth it for our jewels."

"Ok. Hopefully we fight some bandits again! That was fun." Sasuke mentioned.  
>"Yeah, plus it's where I got our boar from." Hinata said.<p>

"So essentially it's worth it going to... Asaki?" I questioned.

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"Let's go then." I commanded.

We arrived at Asaki, a city wayyyy bigger than Konoha. It had bars, massive shops, and tons of casinos. The roads had people, running towards casinos, bars and shops. It was chaotic to put it in one word.

Hinata led us towards a jeweler, who had quite a few jewels. She walked up to him and said, "Can you value these jewels, sir?"

Hinata handed him over the jewels, who's eyes boggled.

"What's the matter?" questioned Sasuke.

"They are called 'Dragon Eyes', by us jewelers. They are worth about 10,000 ryo. And you guys have 10 eyes, so it's worth... 1 million ryo maybe?" He said, and our eyes boggled.

"Ok. For presicely 1 million ryo. And if you don't give us precisely 1 million..." I stopped to activate my hidden blades.

"O-o-k-k s-ir!" He replied panicing. "Here's 1 million ryo... Now leave me alone!" He yelled.

And for once, I felt mercy...

"That was a bit violent, Naruto." said Hinata.

"He could have cheated, and said: 'Here's 50 ryo, I lied!'." I replied.

"Let's get a map of the Land Of Fire." Sasuke said, straight to buisness as usual.

We sprinted towards a map seller, and quickly paid 10 ryo for one.

I observed the map, and noticed how far away we were from Konoha.

"Shit! We're about 100 miles from Konoha!" Sasuke swore.

"It took us about an hour to get here, sprinting at full speed. But... We could barely move after we arrived..." said Hinata, and we all realized how deep we were in this Templar mess...

It took us a while, but we eventually got healing pouches, and attempted to get out of Asaki, but rapidly realized how messed up this city is. Sasuke looked at the sky, and said, "We should check in at a hotel."

"Ok, there's a hotel near the exit, shall we go there?" Hinata mentioned.

"Ok. Let's get up that house, and wait for this traffic to end." I said, and I quickly grabbed a window ledge, and heaved myself up to the roof edge, and heaved myself up _again_. When I parkoured my way up, Sasuke had been quick to follow me, and Hinata, well, struggled her way up.

The traffic ended rapidly after that, and the three of us, ran up to the near to the exit of the town, and coincidentially, the hotel. It was a bit run down compared to, well Konoha's hotels.

"Can we have a 3 people room?" Sasuke asked, and the check, thing ma jiggy, looked at me and Sasuke suspicously.

"And no, we are _not_ a threesome." I said, a bit green. We're too young! Hinata looked way greener than me or Sasuke. But me and Sasuke, well... Let's say our parents took it a bit far in the bedroom.

"Ok..." She said, believing us.

We got our room, but noticed, that there was a double bed, and a single bed.

"Balls." Sasuke said, describing our situation perfectly.

"I call the double!" Hinata yelled, and Sasuke took the single bed.

"You know what! I give up!" I exclaimed, and took the sofa. I pushed away from the single, of which Sasuke in return pushed me, and I pushed back, starting a push-war. Apparently I won, and Sasuke took the sofa.

Before we knew it, we were asleep...

When I woke up, I noticed that Sasuke had gotten up and had taken a shower. I quickly followed him, brushed my teeth, and got that stench off me via a shower. When I got out, Hinata wanted a shower, and Sasuke and me got dressed.

When we all got dressed, we rapidly got out of the city, and Sasuke took out his map, and said, looking at his map. "Let's head... south-east?"

"Ok. Let's go!" Hinata said, and we quickly sprinted... Right into a Konoha Jonin, and his Genin team.

The Genin sprung into action, with to be honest, pathetic Taijutsu. Sasuke quickly beat them with knocking them out with his swords. I asked the Jonin: "Why did your Genin attack?"

"Because you guys are a C-Rank Missing Nin!" He exclaimed, and we remembered being betrayed by our home Village...


	3. Is jumping into a haystack normal!

Assassin's Creed Freedom

_**AN: This story has become my most viewed with 399 views! It's absolutely mind boggling that 300 people bothered to pick this story. So I shall expect 400 views this chapter! :)**_

Hinata gasped from my side. Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill someone. I just wanted to see if it's true.

"And... I shall claim your bounty!" He yelled, and rapidly started off with a "Katon: Goukayu no Jutsu!" So it's true.

We all dodged the fireball, and Hinata threw some darts at the Jonin, who dodged... Right into Sasuke's "Katon: Goukayu no Jutsu!". He apparently survived with minor injuries, showing how tough he is.

I activated my hidden blades, and indicated to distract him. I ran stealthily towards him, and planted my hidden blades in him. He gasped in pain, and fell over. Suddenly a vision appeared, where time stopped besides us, and only us two moved, and breathed.

"You should return to Konoha..." He said, gasping.

"Why? They betrayed us..." I retorted, with anger.

"No, they didn't... I'm not a Konoha Nin, I am a former Kumo nin, spying on Konoha, and they sent me to try to make you, to go to Kumo for hospitality, and, after you got to strong, they'd kill you and your friends..." He replied, with truthlness, but he simply closed his eyes and died...

I was propulsed from my vision, and I noticed my friends, and walked towards them.

Time seemed to slow down after that kill... I realized, he wasn't lying, and I should tell them... We trudged towards Asaki, and attempted to gather our thoughts. We checked into our hotel, and I suddenly got a temporary headache.

"Hm... What should we do? Konoha basically said: "We hate you." And ninja villages, WOULD not accept fugitives without risk of there being a war. How about we become Assassins? Like we got proposed to become?" Sasuke proposed.

I considered when to tell them they didn't betray us, but I don't think it's time to tell them.

"How can you guys think about the future!? I want to return to my family and home!" Hinata exclaimed.

Silence gathered after she said that.

"I also want to return home. But we can't... We are Missing Nin, and our familys probably disowned us... It's depressing..." said Sasuke, and we all simply felt sorry for ourselves.

"Let's just... Think about it tommorow..." I said, and we all fell into a world of sleep... Except for me.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

I looked around, and I was in a fucking sewer.

_**"I see you have found my lair..." **_A bellowing voice called out to me.

"Who are you!" I yelled.

_**"I am... Kyuubi no Kitsune! Or Kurama if you want to be personal."**_ said Kurama.

"Ok... Why did you call me up to your 'lair'?" I asked.

_**"I want to tell you about your sister. She has my chakra, and you have the soul. Your father apparently couldn't seal me and my chakra. But you have a bloodline dorrmant in the family called 'Eagle Vision'-"**_ said Kurama.

"Isn't Eagle Vision what Altair and Ezio used to locate their enemies?!" I questioned, excited to potentially have the same bloodline as Altair and Ezio.

_**"Yes you do, but you also have the evolved version, of which you can know who wants to enter in conflict with you, or if their peaceful."**_ answered Kurama.

"How do I activate it?!" I asked, now actually completely _fucking_ excited.

_**"That's the problem. I don't have a clue how you activate it. Ezio and Altair activated it after they joined the brotherhood."**_ Kurama said, as confused as I was.

"Ok... Can my sister activate it?" I asked, to be honest not that excited if my sister could activate it.

_**"No. She can't. It's only to the male side of the family, **__**but**__** she has another bloodline. She can use my chakra to it's full potential, unlike if it was sealed in you." **_replied Kurama.

"Do you know any techniques? I need to know a few to protect Hinata and Sasuke." I asked.

_**"I know a lot of techniques, Naruto. But may I ask, why do you want to protect them so bad?"**_He asked.

I looked at my feet, and I knew. "They could've abandoned me to that Jonin. They could've abandoned me at that Templar Castle. But they _didn't_! I owe them." I replied, and it was true, they could've let me die so many times, but they didn't.

"_**Hm... Are you sure it isn't for that Hinata girl?"**_ Kurama asked, his brow arched.

"No! My god Kurama! Are you _sure _you'reperverted?!" I yelled.

_**"I only say the truth."**_ Kurama revealed, and I was propulsed back into the real world.

When I woke up, I noticed that apparently it was still on fire, the Asaki bombfire, and there were _still_ people putting stuff on the fire.

I wrote a quick note, put it on the fridge, and gained on the city. I needed some new leather armour. There was a weapons smith deep in the gangster corner, but apparently if you _managed_ to get there, it was mega good.

I parkoured my way up a building, and tried, to scout out the building.

I noticed a pole sticking out, I looked if I could make it, and I could. I sprinted up to it and jumped. I managed to get on the pole, and realized I should've sprinted, because I fell. I managed to grab onto a window ledge with no damage to my hands.

_**"Naruto, if I hadn't been their you would've hurt BADLY your hands!"**_ Kurama yelled.

'Wait, you can use chakra?" I thought in reply.

_**"Yes, just enough so you don't get injured."**_Kurama repiled.

'Ah...'

I heaved myself up from the window ledge, and put my foot on brick sticking out, and from there got onto another window, and another... You get the point, right?

When I got up to the top, I noticed a haystack, and a man getting beat up, by a gang. I glared at them, and dived towards the haystack, and when I landed, Kurama kindly made so that I felt no pain. I sprinted towards them, but I was too late. The man protecting some kids, he got stabbed, and I felt PISSED OFF.  
>I activated my hidden blades. And simply went ham. One of them sprinted towards me, and I slashed his neck.<p>

I borrowed some of Kyuubi's chakra to augment my strength, and I didn't even know what I did, but they all apparently died.

I looked around, and noticed that the man was wounded.

"Help him!" cried a girl, looking as old as Sasuke.

"Ok." I replied, already heaving him on my shoulder.

I sprinted, Kurama having to give up his chakra supply of the day to make mo go faster, with the kids trailing on my back.

When I got to the hospital, I managed to get a place for the guy immediately.

The girl and her accomplices, just thanked me to the edge of the earth.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" They all exclaimed.

"Ok... So what are you're names?" I asked.

"My name is Daisuke." replied the shorter one.

"Mine's Aichi!" exclaimed the younger one.

"My name is Piki Uzumaki." replied the girl.

_**Ouh... I introduced mah first OCs... Wow, that was a way to introduce em! So I introduced Eagle Vision, Naruto's combat skills, and the way I lied. LOL! :) (Sorry for the slightly shorter chapter then ususal and for the lateness, let's say Assassin's Creed gets a bit obessive.) Shiryu out!**_


	4. Coming back to Konoha

Assassin's Creed Freedom

&/)

**AN/**_** I am absolutely amazed by the support. People have bothered to pick this story out of about, 678 thousand story's. It is absolutely MINDBOGGLING! Hopefully, you like this chapter. Note: Piki is a abrievation of Fire Pixie.**_

&/)

I was surprised to say the least. And to say the most, I was absolutely fucking freaked out.

"What? Say that again?" I said, suprisingly calm.

"Er... Piki Zuki, actually sorry, I think I said, Uzumaki by mistake." Piki apologised, bowing apologetically.

"Oh... Ok." I said, for once feeling disappointed that someone apologised.

"I'll see you guys later..." I said, and I disapeared with a Shunshin.

&/)

I reappereared at the hotel, and checked into my room. And I noticed that there had been a struggle, and that clothes had been discarded, and that said enough.

Hinata and Sasuke had been captured. And I needed a belt buckle.

-

After I had tortured the receptionist, (with of course, non-violent behaviour) I found out that criminals had found them and were taking them towards the lake, north of Konoha.

I quickly gave myself a soldier pill, and boosted my chakra into my legs, and started sprinting towards the lake. I climbed into a tree, and heard voices.

"How you, would be such a good sex slave..." said one of the criminals, who made my teeth grit together, to restrain myself.

I noticed that someone had beaten Hinata, and that they had stripped her, of all clothes except a skimpy skirt, even her breasts weren't covered.

Sasuke had been beaten up a lot worse though. He had cuts all around his face, and I didn't want to think about under his shirt and all.

I just jumped, and took out my sword and dagger, to plant the blades into their necks, and cut the ropes off Hinata and Sasuke.

_'KIT!' _Kyuubi yelled in my mind, and I managed to counter an axe hit, and grab his axe, and throw him to the ground, piercing the back, through his heart, and lungs.

Sasuke, with Hinata, even in her clothing managed to kill off the rest.

I noticed other people, and we decided to free them, getting thanks, with a woman giving Hinata back her clothing.

"Naruto..." Hinata said, adding, "Why didn't you tell us that Konoha hadn't betrayed us?"

&/(((&&&&&&&/(((((((((((((((

_'Animus shutting down.'_ Blink. Blink. Ok, what is with the flashing lights man!

"Jack! Wake up!"

"Urgh..." I murmured, gathering my thoughts together, remembering, that I work for Abstergo Entertainment, and my boss, Melanie, put me in an Animus session, so they could see if I had Assassin blood in my veins, and then they'd create a game from my memories.

"You _have_ to relive these memories. Abstergo Entertainment, have to create a game from this. What shall we call it?" Melanie asked me, and I knew of a name.

"How about "Assassin's Creed Freedom"?" I responded.

"No, this has to be a main game in the series. "Assassin's Creed 6: Freedom", sounds good. Go back to your session, so we can gather data." Melanie said, and I knew that I should, because I could get a promotion, and more pay for this.

&/(&/(&/(&/(&/(&/(&/(&/(&/(&/(

_'Wait, we've lost the memory, after that, so I'll have to find it... (__**insert typing**__), found it. Putting you through..." _Melanie said, and I was propulsed into Naruto's memories.

&/(

"I was going to, I swear, when I got back. Anyways the only reason, I knew is because a vision appeared, and he talked to me whilst he was dead..." I explained, hoping they would understand.

Sasuke sighed resignedly, and said, "Ok... Shall we go to Konoha?" He mentioned, and we quickly ran straight to Konoha which was a couple of miles away.

When we arrived, Izumo and Kotetsu, immediately recognized me, and we went straight... To my dad.

The Hokage Tower was an immense building, with the Academy right next to it, and it was ironically where I trained most of the time.

The secretary gave Sasuke a sharp glare, and I just shook my head. Being the son of the Hokage comes with benefits.

I opened the door to find my dad there, looking remincing, about the past, with a Shadow Clone, doing the paperwork for him.

"Dad?" I asked.

His eyes widened, and he looked at me like I was a ghost.

"Naruto? I thought... That..." He said, stupified.

"That I died? Nah, I'm very tough. But I had some help..." I said, glancing at Sasuke, and Hinata.

"Hinata? Sasuke?" asked my dad. "You two, are in my gratitude."

"Dad," I asked, straight to buisness, "Are we going to get a Genin team?"

"Yes. But I only have one Jounin-sensei..." He replied, glancing at the papers, and then he groaned.

"What's the matter?" prodded Sasuke.

"The only Jounin-sensei avalible, is Kakashi Hatake..." He replied.

"Kakashi is going to be our sensei?" asked Sasuke, admiration, in his eyes. Note to self, ask why Sasuke admires Kakashi.

"Yes, and the only problem is... He hasn't passed a team in about 2 years." Dad responded.

"Well, we're going to pass!" I exclaimed.

When we arrived at Sasuke's apartment, we realised, how shitty life must have been, these last few years.

There was litterally shit in front of his door, and garbage in his house, and apparently he had to hide stuff in the floorboards.

"Sasuke, do you want to stay at my house," I proposed.

Sasuke grunted, and replied, "Sure."  
>_<p>

Hinata couldn't stay, she had strict time limits, so I and Sasuke, trudged our way to the Namikaze mansion.

"Naruto..." Sasuke questioned.

"Hm...?" I replied.

"Didn't you slightly prefer it when we were outside of Konoha?"

"...I haven't really thought about it, but I guess. I don't particulary feel free, in Konoha. Well, I never did, what's why I wasn't in class, a lot. Iruka let me run wild, because, I was already overqualified for the Academy, and he did it too." I replied.

"Also, be careful of my twin. She can be right stuck-up." I warned.

"How come, she was never at the Academy?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure myself. Something about her needing special training, because of the Kyuubi." I replied, truthfully.

We arrived at the door, with my sister responding the door. "Oh... IT'S NARUTO, MOM, DAD!" yelled my sister. "Oh yeah, my name is Ayumi."

Sasuke winced and whispered, "I have never met somebody as loud as her..."

"Yeah, you'll get used to it. In the meantime..." I replied, performing a sound reducing jutsu on Ayumi, so she wasn't as loud.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Kushina, or my mom. "Where have you been, young man?"

"Can I explain after dinner? Me and Sasuke are _starving_." I said.

Sasuke said, after he had taken just a bite, "This is _so_ better than the food at my apartment. But, then again, any food is better then mine, so..."

When we had finished, my mom and dad, asked me, to explain, and I explained.

It took about an hour to explain it, with out any details.

After our tale, I and Sasuke, and Ayumi went to bed, and I dreamt...

**AN: ****Sorry, for not updating or posting a new chapter. School has been hectic. Hopefully you guy's like my OC's. There aren't going to be many. Hopefully. Well if you guys like the chapter, read, favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
